


Bad Ideas

by CoolDadV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Tsukishima Overthinks Everything, flirty tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDadV/pseuds/CoolDadV
Summary: They've always been in each other's lives. Tsukishima assumed that Kuroo would drop him shortly after he graduated. But, as always, Kuroo just had to prove him wrong. So what would happen if Tsukishima finally took the leap that neither of them had been willing to make?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Bad Ideas

“He’s here again.”

Tsukishima looks up from his locker at Kyoutani. “Who? Kogane? Of course he’s here, they’re scouting him for our team.”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes before smacking Tsukishima lightly with his towel. “No, dumbass. That sugar daddy of yours.”

“Kuroo-san is not my sugar daddy.”

“Hmmm. And yet you knew exactly who I meant.”

Kyoutani smirks at Tsukishima as they walk out towards the court for their practice match. But Tsukishima has no time to respond before a familiar figure steps into his view.

“Tsukki! Long time no see.”

Sure enough, there’s Kuroos signature sly grin across his face as he not-so-discreetly looks Tsukishima up and down. Tsukishima stops to talk while the others make their way to the court to warm up. Though, the team has gotten used to this sort of situation and murmur their hellos to Kuroo as they pass.

Tsukki sighs before retorting, “We saw each other last week, Kuroo-san. Remember? We ran into each other at Hinata and Kageyama’s game.”

Kuroo leans against the wall and dramatically replies, “Aaaaahhhh but Tsukki! We didn’t even have time to actually chat. You looked so handsome in that jacket.” He pauses and cuts his eyes toward Tsukishima, that smirk suddenly becoming more devilish, “I wish I had gotten time to really  _ talk _ to you after the game.”

Kuroo keeps looking at Tsukishima with half-lidded eyes, wiggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated way. Tsukishima glares at him, hoping the light blush he could feel on his ears would be mistaken for annoyance.

“That mouth of yours gets you into enough trouble, Kuroo-san. And I can’t imagine the trouble it would’ve gotten into after that game.” He steps a little closer to Kuroo before lowering his voice and saying, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to warm up for the match.” He slides past Kuroo as he makes his way to the court. He doesn’t have to look to know that Kuroo’s wearing that same cocky grin he seemed to save especially for Tsukishima. He wouldn’t have really noticed before if it hadn’t been for a certain two best friends that pointed it out to him last year. Kuroo has always smiled at him like that, but it took Yamaguchi and Yachi to point out the smile was  _ only _ for him.

He’s also hoping that same cocky grin is accompanied by a pair of flushed cheeks.

The practice match ended in their favor, but the entire time, Tsukishima just couldn’t get a certain man out of his mind. He always thought that his and Kuroo’s relationship wouldn’t continue after Kuroo graduated; after all, what was Tsukishima to a guy like Kuroo? But to his surprise, and sometimes his dismay, Kuroo kept in touch. Nothing extravagant, just the occasional text and even phone call. Tsukishima kept waiting for it to end, for Kuroo to drop him, but it never came. Instead, it became a routine. They texted when they could, called once a month, and met each other at least once throughout the year. There were usually others involved in the yearly reunion, but Kuroo and Tsukishima remained constant.

He didn’t want to look too much into their relationship, especially once Kuroo joined the JVA and he got serious about his college classes. Their texting became less frequent, the phone calls turning into every other month. The yearly trips were replaced with Kuroo coming to Sendai when he was on business. Sure, they at least saw each other in person more, but it was often cut short. Tsukishima thought there just wasn’t enough time. It frustrated him that he wished they could make more time for one another, but then to what end? Tsukishima never planned on “confessing his love,” for Kuroo or anything. Not when he got jealous after seeing Kuroo going on dates with someone else, and not even when he could see the same jealousy flash in Kuroo’s eyes when Tsukishima talked about whatever recent guy he went on a date with.

As much as it pained Tsukishima, the best they got were these fleeting moments where Kuroo’s job brought him to Sendai. This constant banter they had between the two of them (flirting, is what his friends had called it) was all Tsukishima came to expect now. 

Tsukishima’s annoyed with himself for dwelling on something he’d thought about a million times before. It’s ridiculous of him to still have some sort of crush on Kuroo at this point. He’d made his calculations and there was just no way they could work out. It was impossible.

Maybe he needed to finally move on.

“Good game, Tsukki,” Kuroo greets him with afterwards. He’s sitting on the players bench, handing Tsukishima a towel.

“How many times do I have to tell you that this area is for players only?”

Kuroo chuckles, knowing there was no heat behind Tsukishima’s words. “And how many times do I have to tell you that my job gives me special privileges?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes for what feels like the twentieth time today. “And what privilege is that? Annoying the players in your league?”

Kuroo leans forward on the bench, still looking up at Tsukishima. “I only annoy the pretty ones. And if you ask my colleagues, I don’t annoy any of the other players,” he says with a wink as he gets up, standing very close to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima feels his skin get warm - a heat spreading under his skin like he’s anxiously waiting for the whistle to blow before the start of a match. While he was used to this sort of behavior, something about today was making Tsukishima feel bolder; feel like he finally needed to do something. Sure, maybe he needed to finally move on.

Or maybe.

He finally needs to give back what he’s consistently given.

Tsukishima smirks at Kuroo and sees a waver in the cocky facade that Kuroo likes to put on. Not many people knew about the depth of Kuroo’s heart, much like they didn’t know about Tsukishima’s. But in this moment, Tsukishima was glad he was one of the lucky few who knew. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have the confidence to do this.

Most of the others had gone to the locker rooms, leaving the two men mostly alone on the court. Tsukishima takes his towel and wraps it around Kuroo’s neck, bringing the man closer to him. Kuroo’s face quickly starts turning a lovely shade of red that Tsukishima’s never seen before, but certainly wants to see more of.

“All this talk, Kuroo-san, is going to make me think you want to take me on a date,” Tsukishima says quietly while looking at Kuroo.

He notices the bob of Kuroo’s throat just before he says, “And what if I do, Moonshine?”

Tsukishima shivers slightly at the rarely used nickname. He feels one of Kuroo’s hands on his waist, fighting for control of the situation. But Tsukishima isn’t one to back down, so he decides to serve the final blow.

He brings his face closer to Kuroo’s, his lips ghosting over Kuroo’s ear as he whispers, “I’m not a cheap date, Tetsurō.”

He hears the small whimper leave the other man’s throat as he pulls away, releasing Kuroo from his hold. Kuroo looks at him through half-lidded eyes as he says, “Not fair, Tsukki. Not fair.”

Tsukishima grins as he grabs his water bottle and starts walking towards the locker room.

“You have my number, Kuroo-san. You know how to reach me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter soon, but I felt really good about where this chapter landed so I decided to upload it.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter at [CoolDadV](https://www.twitter.com/CoolDadV) to hear me yell about anime.


End file.
